Uncle Howl
by dimlylithalls
Summary: 8 year-old Laura has a visit from her beloved Uncle Howl, However there is something very sinister going on. I do not Own the character Howl. Enjoy! (I know this is meant to be from the perspective of a little girl, but I figure using broader language will create more interest to the story :))


A light rap on the door sent echoes through the dim foyer. I dashed to the door, knowing fair well who it was.

"Uncle Howl!" I cheered as I swung the door open. He lifted me off my feet and twirled the two of us before bringing me to his chest.

"My beautiful, little Laura!" He crooned. Rain droplets glistened in his shaggy, blonde hair.

"Close the door! You'll flood the damn place!" My Father came barreling down the stairs.

At this point, Uncle Howl lightly balanced me on his hip as he shut the door with the flick of his pointer finger. "Nice to see you, too, Adrian." He said coolly, brushing the rainwater off of his bangs.

_Oh! I have to get Mother! _

I squirmed in Uncle Howl's arms as I muttered, "I gotta get my Mom." He felt my struggling and gently placed me on the ground. I went straight for the backdoor and plunged into the torrential down pour. I clumsily tripped into the partially opened plank to the garden house. My Mother's slender figure was faced away from me, watering the withered dragon's breath. I quietly approached her as I twisted my drenched skirt. I peered over her shoulders and saw the shriveled heads of what used to be magnificently radiant billows of petals. The dragon's breath had lost all of its reflective scale-like leaves and shimmering topaz bundles. Such a shame.

"Mama, Uncle Howl's here!" I threw my arms around her neck, clearly surprising her.

"Wah! Laura, you frightened me!" she whipped around to look at me with doe-like eyes.

I released her, "Sorry."

She gave a reassuring smile, "It's alright, darling. Why don't you go in and show Uncle Howl his room. I'll only be a minute."

"Okay!" My face lit up. I pranced to the door and sprinted across the yard. I stomped my feet on the rug by the kitchen door. Dad's and Uncle Howl's voices sounded from the study. Their low speeches rumbled through the still air, but I couldn't make any words out of their mumbles.

I crept to the mouth of the study and peaked in, trying to remain invisible.

"It's no better on the Northern front. Balfazzar's been busy with some new spells. I can't even track his forces anymore, I just hope… Laura?" Uncle Howl's penetrating eyes shot over to my hiding place.

I cowered behind the door frame. I slid my back down the wall and clenched my hands over my eyes. Quick and reverberating footsteps thumped on the hardwood floor, approaching me.

I felt a warm breath tickle my hand. Slowly, I slid my fingers apart and Uncle Howl's smiling face was inches from mine. "I didn't hear anything, Uncle Howl… I-I swear!" That wasn't an honest truth.

"I know you didn't" he softly chuckled, moving my hands away from my face.

I blushed scarlet, I hated lying to people.

"Um, Mom told me to sh-show you your room." I stuttered.

"Is that so?" He beamed. He looked over his shoulder and called to my Dad, "We can continue this discussion later, as of right now; I'm giving my undivided attention to Laura." He turned back to me and squeezed my hand.

Uncle Howl rose from his crouch and held his hand out. I led him to the guest room and gave a radiant smile. "Here it is!"

"Ah, it's even better than the last time I came here." He collapsed on the bed with a satisfied grunt.

I crawled on the bed next to him.

"Where's Aunt Sophie? And Markl? And Calcifer?" I questioned.

"They had to take care of a few things, but they send their love." He peered at my crestfallen face. He glanced away for a moment then swiftly sat up, turning to face me.

"Would you like to hear a story, Laura?" His clear eyes flashed.

"YES!" I chirped with delight.

He unclasped his cape and threw it to the side, freeing his arms. With a few intricate swoops of his hands, a violet smoke wafted from his fingertips.

He began, "Once upon a time, there was a lonely Whiskalite." The strange creature was formed from the mist, with its long, graceful snout, its glossy eyeballs, its slender, fur-covered body, and its glasslike wings beating to the point of oblivion. I watched in awe as he continued.

"The Whiskalite was afraid of many things, including his own shadow. He never left his nest except for food and water. One day, the Whiskalite came upon a patch of suffering Lyleswilt. ", The pure white flowers appeared on cue, drooping into stark and browned stalks. I could feel the corners of my mouth falling at this scene.

"The Whiskalite heard the silent wails of the Lyleswilt- calling to him for help." I could hear a frail whisper flow past my ear as I watched the glowing Whiskalite hesitate between the Lyleswilt and his way home.

"The Whiskalite was so frightened he heard nothing but the pounding of his heart. His feet wrestled uneasily as he inched toward the path to his abode."

"Please… please." I could hear the misty Lyleswilt breathing.

Uncle Howl made another swift circle of his hand, creating a ravenous Darshackle lurking in the back of the scene. Its stringy nose searched the ground for food. Its thorny shell expanded and collapsed, revealing the venomous spikes beneath. Its terrible eyes thrashed around in its sharp head, seeking the Lyleswilt.

I prepared to cover my eyes.

"The Whiskalite felt his legs coil, ready to sprint away, but he heard flowers pleading. The Darshackle neared, so the Whiskalite did something completely unexpected. He used his spade-like claws to carry the Lyleswilt down the road. He quickly ascended into his nest atop the tree- safe from the clutches of the Darshackle."

I relaxed my arms as I watched the Whiskalite soar to his nest while cradling the Lyleswilt.

"The Lyleswilt thanked the Whiskalite and they all let out sighs of relief." The figures huffed.

"The Whiskalite realized the great accomplishment he achieved and sat back in disbelief. Why- he saved someone. Not only that, he did not feel anxious in the company of the Lyleswilt. Something amazing had happened. He had… !"

Uncle Howl's characters melted away into a formless smoke that levitated in front of our pale faces.

He suddenly launched himself between the smoke and me. I clutched the back of his shirt, safe behind his protective blockade. I peeped through the crease of his armpit to see the smoke had molded into a man's face.

It was a hard and boney head, with slicked back hair that spread into spikes at the nape of its neck. His features were heightened and his shadows were deepened to create his garrulous face. His cheekbones looked as though someone stuck knives in his cheeks. His nose, curled out into a sharp coil, derived from the pits for temples on the side of his head. His lips were hard and thin, cracked and chalky-white. They twisted into a terrifying grin, revealing shining and glistening fangs.

"I'm coming for you." It gurgled with a low and scathing voice.

I gripped Uncle Howl, shutting my eyes as tightly as I ever had.

I felt Uncle Howl's shoulder blade move beside my head, I cautiously opened one eye. The petrifying head was gone.

Uncle Howl reached behind, to cup my head. He faced me;

…his eyes were filled with sheer panic.


End file.
